Emma
by PrInCeSs4lIfE
Summary: Emma is almost 13 now...RnR CnM JnP
1. Mom you're Home

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Friends characters.  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
Emma sighed as she walked through the front door. She laid her baby blue Backpack on the floor and headed to her bedroom. Emma looked in the mirror although she was only 13; with makeup she looked 15 much to her father's disapproval. She smiled. Since she didn't have any homework she headed toward the den or as she thought of it Emma's second room.  
  
" Em...Is that you?"  
  
The call from her parent's room startled Emma, but she calmed as she recognized as her mother's.  
  
" Mom" Emma called as she opened the door.  
  
Emma was surprised to see her mother home this early.  
  
" What are you doing home so early, Mom?" Emma questioned, " Oh is there a sale.. are we going shopping?"  
  
" No Honey I didn't go to work today." Rachel said.  
  
" But Mom you never miss work."  
  
" I know but I'm human so I got sick"  
  
" You don't look very sick" Emma said.  
  
Rachel was sitting up fully dressed with makeup on.  
  
" I know I just suddenly felt better this afternoon"  
  
Emma shrugged her shoulders and retreated to the den to check her e-mail.  
  
* * * * * * * * " Dad guess what I got an A on my biology test" Emma told him as he entered the house. " Really that's great Em," Ross said, " All that studying paid off."  
  
A little while later the three sat down to dinner. Emma helped with the dishes, and then excused herself to use the phone.  
  
" Hello Bing residence"  
  
" Hi Uncle Chandler. This is Emma. Can I talk to Amanda?"  
  
" Sure Emma. Hold on."  
  
"Mandy telephone" Emma heard her uncle say.  
  
" Hey Emma" A familiar voice said.  
  
" Hi Amanda"  
  
" So what's up?" " Nothing. I wanted to ask if you could come over tomorrow and help plan my birthday party."  
  
Emma's 13th birthday was coming up on the 22nd. Since she was in 8th grade this year she wanted to have the party of the year.  
  
" Sure. Like I have anything better to do. Alex is such a pain. You are so lucky.. you're an only child"  
  
" Not true I have a brother too. Ben.hello"  
  
" Yeah but he doesn't live with you 24/7."  
  
"I know but Alex is so cute he looks like a little version of Uncle Chandler."  
  
"Trust me Emma if I could you could take Alex."  
  
" Okay Mandy I believe you.I have to go my Dad is like motioning to me or something, but I'll meet you in the front of the school tomorrow ok."  
  
" Okie Bye Emma."  
  
" Bye Mandy." 


	2. Planning Emma's Birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Friends Characters.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
" Ring" the bell sounded.  
  
Emma stood up and headed toward the classroom door. She hurried to the cafeteria to meet her cousin. Always punctual, Amanda was already standing there. Her dark brown curls were up in a ponytail.  
  
" Hey Mandy"  
  
" Hi Emma" Amanda said, " Ready to go?"  
  
"Hi Emma"  
  
Emma and Amanda turned to see a blonde guy waving at them.  
  
" Emma that guy is so cute." Amanda said.  
  
" He's Brandon Clarkson.I have a few classes with him I think he likes me. C'mon lets go"  
  
The two girls walked the block and a half to Emma house talking about various things. They arrived at the white and red two-story house in about 10 minutes.  
  
" So Emma" Amanda began as soon as they had put their backpacks down, " Do you wanna have a theme party?"  
  
" I don't know really."  
  
" 'Cause one time in 6th grade I went to a jungle party it was really fun."  
  
" Amanda.Hello I'm in 8th grade I don't wanna copy a 6th grader."  
  
" Okay Sorry..Hey I know what about a Hawaiian theme when me and my mom were planning my dad's birthday I saw all this great Hawaiian stuff at the party store."  
  
" That's a really great idea Amanda." Emma exclaimed.  
  
The girls spent the next few hours planning the details of creating the perfect Hawaiian theme birthday.  
  
" Hi Emma, hi Amanda." Rachel said as she walked through the kitchen were the two girls were sitting. She kissed Emma and got a bottle water out of the refridgerator.  
  
" Whatcha doing?" Rachel asked.  
  
" We're planning my Birthday party, Mom." Emma said.  
  
" Yeah Aunt Rachel its gonna be really awesome." Amanda said.  
  
" Do you think Dad will let me invite boys, Mom?" Emma questioned.  
  
" I don't know you better ask him." Rachel told her.  
  
" Rachel are you home?" Ross called to his wife.  
  
" I'm in the kitchen."  
  
" Hi Hun" Ross said as he hugged Rachel.  
  
" Hey Em, Hi Amanda" He said to the girls.  
  
Ross pulled Rachel out of the kitchen into the spacious living room.  
  
" Are you feeling better or?" Ross asked.  
  
" No today at work I constantly felt sick." Rachel answered.  
  
" Rach maybe you should see a doctor I mean it's been a week now.I'm worried about you."  
  
Ross gave Rachel a big kiss.  
  
" Dad, Mom can Amanda spend the night so tomorrow first thing we can go buy my birthday stuff?" Emma asked her parents.  
  
" Sure just have her call her parents to make sure." Ross said.  
  
Amanda called her parents and got the okay to stay.  
  
" Uncle Ross" Amanda called, " My dad wants to talk to you."  
  
" Okay" Ross answered, " I got it in here."  
  
Ross and Rachel were in their bedroom relaxing.  
  
" Hi Chandler"  
  
" Hey Ross" Chandler answered, " I wanted to ask what you were doing next Thursday?"  
  
" Um nothing" Ross answered suspiciously, " Why are you asking me out?"  
  
" No Joey got three court side tickets to the Knicks vs. Kings game for next Thursday."  
  
" Are you serious? That's awesome of course count me in."  
  
" Great I'll tell Joey. I gotta go Monica wants to talk to Rachel"  
  
" I'll see you tomorrow night when we drop off Amanda. Here's Rachel."  
  
"Hi Mon." Rachel said.  
  
" Hey Rach" Monica said, " Are you better?"  
  
" No" Rachel answered, " I don't know what's wrong with me I'm tried.sometimes sick to my stomach."  
  
" It's probably left over flu germs from the winter" Monica said, " Office's are full of recirculating germs."  
  
" I know" Rachel said, " Amanda is quite the little planner I wondered where she gets that from."  
  
" Well not to brag but me" Monica boasted. " So what's Emma birthday looking like?"  
  
" It's a Hawaiian theme" Rachel answered, " And she wants to invite boys."  
  
Ross who was reading a magazine looked up worried at Rachel's last statement. Boys he thought my little girl wants to invite boys.  
  
" Really well it looks like Amanda's not the only one who takes after her mother."  
  
" I know but I 'm looking at the panic Ross has on his face and I don't know if the whole boy thing is gonna happen."  
  
" Hehehehehe Well I let you get some sleep Rach. See you tomorrow."  
  
" Ok Bye Mon." 


	3. Inviting Brandon

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Friends Characters.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The alarm awoke Emma. She pushed a blonde strand of hair out of her face. Another Monday morning she thought. Then a smile crossed her face Only twelve days 'til my Birthday. Emma hurried and got ready for school. Her dad took her to school on his way to work. The hallways of her school were crowded with the different groups.  
  
" Emma." Amanda called.  
  
" Hey." Emma said as she joined her cousin.  
  
" Amanda was telling us about your party." Taylor asked, " Sounds fun."  
  
" Yeah" Alison cut in, " You're gonna invite Brandon right."  
  
" Brandon so in love with you, Emma." Taylor said.  
  
" I know." Emma confidently answered, " And yes I going to invite Brandon and some other boys to my party."  
  
The bell broke up the group of girls and they headed toward their First period. Emma walked with Taylor since they both had PE. Blonde like Emma, Taylor was tall and thin with emerald green eyes. First period passed quickly and Emma head toward second. Algebra with Brandon. Emma took her seat.  
  
" Hey Emma." Brandon said as he slid into the seat beside her.  
  
" Hi Brandon."  
  
" So how was your weekend?"  
  
" Too short." Emma replied, " How bout yours?"  
  
" Same here." Brandon said, " Hey.  
  
The teacher who'd begun reviewing the homework cut him off. Brandon held his thought until just before the bell rang.  
  
" Emma I wanted to know if you wanted to eat lunch with me."  
  
" Sure I'd love too." " Great I'll meet you in the quad."  
  
" See you there."  
  
I know this is short, but I need to finish hw. I will update really soon on how Brandon and Emma lunch goes. Thanks!!!!! 


	4. Asking Dad

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Friends Characters.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
During forth-period Emma barely paid attention to the teacher's chatter on World War Two. She was thinking about her lunch with Brandon. Finally the bell freed her from U.S. History. Brandon was waiting for her in the quad. She spotted his blonde curls from the steps.  
  
" Brandon!" She called.  
  
He looked up toward his name and smiled at Emma. Emma smiled back. She walked over to where he was standing.  
  
" Hey Emma."  
  
" Hi Brandon."  
  
They spent the whole lunch hour together, mostly talking and flirting. Emma was disappointed when the bell ended lunch.  
  
" Brandon, will you come to my birthday party it's next Saturday?"  
  
" Sure, Em I'll be there."  
  
Emma smiled wider. He already had a nickname for her. The elation of that moment kept her smiling for the rest of the afternoon.  
  
" Emma" Amanda asked, " Why are you smiling?"  
  
Amanda and Emma were walking home together.  
  
" Brandon called me Em."  
  
" Emma, don't Aunt Rachel and Uncle Ross call you Em."  
  
" Yeah, but there my parents.this is Brandon Clarkson."  
  
" Whatever, Emma." Amanda said as she rolled her eyes, " Wanna come over?"  
  
" Sure."  
  
  
  
Amanda used a key to let herself. Emma walked inside and Amanda followed.  
  
" So Emma when did your dad say you could invite boys to your birthday?"  
  
" Well he didn't yet.but I know he will." Emma replied, " I have him wrapped around my little finger."  
  
" Wanna watch TV.?"  
  
" Sure."  
  
The girls watched TV for while, until Amanda's mom got home.  
  
" Amanda Michelle.Did you do your homework?"  
  
" Huh.Mom.Emma's here please don't call me by my full name."  
  
Emma popped her head over the couch.  
  
" Hi Aunt Monica."  
  
" Hi Sweetie.  
  
" Don't worry about Amanda.. she always does her homework."  
  
" Yeah, Emma should know she always copies mine." Amanda added with a smirk.  
  
" You're a liar, Amanda. " Emma said as she slapped her cousin on the arm, " I hafta go though my mom will be home soon."  
  
" Bye Emma."  
  
" Bye tell Uncle Chandler I said 'Hi'. Bye Aunt Monica, Bye Alex, Bye Amanda."  
  
Emma hated to go. But being her mother's only child caused her mother to always worry about where Emma was. Emma walked through the door of the empty house. She laid her backpack on the floor. She flicked on the kitchen light and noticed the flashing of the answering machine.  
  
" Hi Emma. This is Taylor. Call me back." Beep  
  
" Hey Em. This is Brandon. Call me." Beep  
  
" This is Brandon again. I forgot to give you my number it's 837- 2004. Call me." Beep  
  
" Hi Rachel this is your sister Jill. Can you please call me back? It's really important. Thanks."  
  
Excited about the calls from Brandon, Emma thought for a moment about the last call from her mother's sister. Emma had met them only like a few times, but her mother often entertained Emma with stories about her and her sisters. Emma quickly ran to the phone to call Brandon back. Emma was so enthralled in her conversation with Brandon; she didn't hear her mom walk in the door, followed by her dad.  
  
" So I was like no, I'm married."  
  
" A college student actually asked for your number, Ross."  
  
" Yeah huh."  
  
" Where's Emma?"  
  
" Emma" Ross called, " We're home."  
  
Hearing her father's call, Emma ended her conversation with Brandon to greet her parents.  
  
" Hi Mom, Hi Daddy." Emma said sweetly, " How was work?"  
  
" Fine, Em" Rachel answered, " How was school?"  
  
" It was okay..Oh yeah Mom your sister, Jill called and she said you should call her back something important."  
  
" Really I wonder what she wants?"  
  
Rachel left to call her sister.  
  
" Daddy can I ask you something?"  
  
" Sure Em."  
  
" Can I please invite boys to my party?"  
  
What will Ross say? Coming Soon!! Please RnR! 


	5. Dad's Answer

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Friends Characters.  
Chapter 5  
" Boys, Em I don't know."  
  
"Daddy, C'mon I'm almost a teenager, please."  
  
" I think I should talk to your mom, first okay."  
  
" Okay." Emma reluctantly agreed.  
  
'At least it wasn't no.' She thought.  
  
Emma went upstairs to her room. She wanted her dad to talk to her mom as soon as possible. In her room, Emma turned on the stereo and sang along.  
  
Meanwhile downstairs  
  
Rachel walked out of her bedroom with an amused smile on her face.  
  
" What is it?" Ross asked eyeing the smile.  
  
" Jill is getting married. Can you believe that?"  
  
" What? Really?"  
  
" Apparently."  
  
" Well we've got something to decided." Ross said changing the subject, " Our baby wants to invite boys to her 13th birthday party."  
  
" Oh yeah I know. " Rachel replied nonchalantly, " She asked me a couple days ago and I told her to ask you about it."  
  
" So.Um.Um I have no idea.I mean when I was 13 girls never invited me to their parties." Ross explained, " What do you think we should do?"  
  
" Are you gonna freak out with boys in the house?"  
  
" No." Ross answered unsteadily.  
  
" Okay Then I think you should let Emma have boys at her party."  
  
" She's growing so fast."  
  
Upstairs  
  
" And if you if you fallen down don't you dare give in. You will arise safe and sound. So keep pressing on steadily. And you will find what you need to prevail. Once you say I can make it through the rain I can stand up on my on and I know that I'm strong enough ."  
  
Emma abruptly ends her singing in response to the knock on the door.  
  
" Hi Daddy."  
  
" Well Emma you're party can be co-ed."  
  
" Really. Thanks!" Emma said with a smile. She hugged her father and gave him a kiss.  
  
" Is Mommy off the phone? 'Cause I need to make some phone calls?"  
  
" Yeah she is." Ross said. " But come and eat dinner first, Em.  
  
" Okay." Emma agreed as she followed her father down the steps.  
After dinner Emma ran to the phone.  
  
" Hi. Taylor.  
  
" Hi Emma. What's up?"  
  
" Guess what? I get to have boys at my birthday."  
  
" Are you serious? That's great. Lem'me guess did Brandon call you today?"  
  
" How did you know?"  
  
" How do you think he got your number?"  
  
" Taylor. You gave him my number."  
  
" You're not mad right."  
  
" No, but you don't have a class with him and I was with him at lunch."  
  
" I have U.S. History with his sister."  
  
" He has a sister in our grade."  
  
" Yeah. You know Mariah right. Long brown hair. She was in our English class last year."  
  
" The girl in band. That sat in the back."  
  
" Bingo. That's her. Trust me though she knows her history."  
  
" I knew there was a reason you're grade was higher then mine in history."  
  
" Hey."  
  
" Sorry hun."  
  
" I gotta go. Dinnertime. Bye Emma."  
  
" Bye Taylor."  
  
After ending her conversation with Taylor, Emma called her cousin Amanda to spread the good news about her party. She tried Brandon a few times but the line was busy. ' Oh well' she thought, 'More for us to talk about tomorrow.'  
  
More to come! Please RnR!  
  
[pic] 


End file.
